isfgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission Parameters
All the ISFG Zeus missions are setup by a Zeus, but the Zeus can choose how his/her mission is to be played. The mission files have been programmed to support a granular level of control over the ACE and mission setup. Parameters The following list of Parameters can be changed by the Zeus: * Guer friendly to. * AI Skill. * Medical Level. * Medic Settings. * Boost medic level in medical vehicles or near medical facilities (untrained becomes medic, medic becomes doctor). * Advanced medical settings enabled for. * Enable overdose. * Who can use Epinephrine for full heal (Basic Medic only). * Locations where Epinephrine can be used (Basic Medic only). * Locations where PAK (Personal Aid Kit) can be used. * When can PAK be used. * PAK will be used up. * Who can use Surgical Kit (Advanced Medical only). * Where can the Surgical Kit be used. * When can the Surgical Kit be used. * Surgical Kit will be used up. * Enable airway management. * Enable fracture management. * Enable advanced wounds. * Prevent instadeath. * Enable ACE revive. * Show player names. * Enable Blueforce Tracking. * Who can perform repair. * Who can remove and replace wheels. * Locations for full repair. * Who can perform full vehicle repair. * Enable earplugs. * Enable fragmentation. * Show coordinates on the map near the mouse. * Fill MicroDAGR with map data. * Mortars affected by wind and air resistance (Disable mortar Computers). * Enable Mortar computer. * Show the digital compas. * Use manual loading. * Auto shutdown engine when repairing. * Allow handcuffing own side. * Require surrender before unit can be handcuffed. * Allow surrender after holstering weapon. * Enable advanced ballistics. * Enable advanced ballistics for snipers. * Enable advanced ballistics for group members. * Enable advanced ballistics for everyone. * Disable advanced ballistics in full auto modes. Defaults While it's up to the Zeus to change the mission Parameters, the default settings give a challenging situation. Medical settings One of the biggest changes on the defaults is the change to the PAK. The PAK can no longer be used anywhere in the field. Reasoning behind it, is that the usage of PAK is considered OP (Over Powered) on the battlefield. Reason behind this is that when a PAK is used, all injuries, blood levels, broken limbs, are all fully healed. If we take the name Personal Aid Kit and compare it to any well known Personal Aid Kit, it is known that a Personal Aid Kit should not fix broken limbs in 2 minutes. The requirement to visit a medical vehicle or facility to fix broken limbs will require the Zeus to place down a medical facility or vehicle with the objective. This adds multiple layers of team-play to the game and will open the routes to medical evacuation situations as well as more engaging team-play. The time spend to get to a medical facility or vehicle, and returning to the battlefield is considered more fair including the fact that everyone can use a Personal Aid Kit to heal broken limbs, and technically also use the surgical kit because the default settings changes everyone to medic, and the medic to doctor. Engineer settings With the latest update to Arma which includes cleaning up live ammunition and mines, the engineer role is crucial. But you will need to take the correct gear with you for this. Every player has the engineer role by default, any Pilot or Tank operator has had a better training at engineering stuff, so they are more efficient. But even you as foot-soldier should be able to clean up any left ammunition by defusing it.